


Still a Good Little Catholic Boy

by Ryuu_MastersPet



Series: Corruption's Such A Fun Game [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare Mentioned, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuu_MastersPet/pseuds/Ryuu_MastersPet
Summary: After much verbal harassment, Bucky takes what he wants from Steve. Steve complies happily.





	

            “Captain, there are some kids who need saving in the park,” Bucky spoke into the com piece in his special _I am so done with this shit_ tone.

            Steve sighed and started heading towards the park, leaping over a crashed car and hitting hostiles with his shield. “I thought you had the hostiles in the park covered.”

            “I do, this annoying punk ass twink is pissing me off,” Bucky responded, eerily serene.

            “What’s a twink?” Steve asked.

            That’s when the com system was flooded with the helpful insight of the rest of the team…and Clint’s laughter. Steve rolled his eyes and kept on running to Bucky’s position.

            “Oh my god Steve, I spent the past seventy years in and out of cryo with my brains being scrambled and I know what a twink is. You are just sad,” Bucky huffed.

            “I don’t know Buck, Cap doesn’t seem the type to watch porn. Let alone twink porn,” Sam laughed into his system.

            “Is now really the time for this?” Natasha asks, gunshots firing in the back-round of her smooth voice.

            “Yes! Yes it is! It’s always the time to educate our Capsicle on the wonder of modern day,” Tony responded to her.

            “What’s a twink?” Steve repeated.

            “The Gay answer to slutty and barely legal,” Bucky says in exasperation, even as Steve can finally see him.

            Steve almost freezes in shock at hearing Bucky using that kind of language, but runs into the park and begins evacuate the civilians there while Bucky keeps the enemies back.

            “Usually they look like you did before the serum,” Bucky continues. “Of course, they’re usually healthier and suck more cock.”

            “Cap sucked cock?” Tony.

            “Oh my god! I’m I think I’m crying!” Clint.

            “This is not the time.” Natasha.

            “I’m very confused, I thought you were straight Steve.” Sam.

            “It was more complicated than that. He couldn’t always quite make the budget needed for his half of the bills. He knew this one Man’s Man who was on the richer side and would pay Steve to model nude for him. He didn’t actually suck anyone’s cock,” Bucky explains.

            “Oh my… Whatever happened to mission objective in these conversations?” Steve huffed, moving to help Bucky with the hostiles now that the civilians were gone.

            “You posed naked for some rich creep while you were ninety pounds of terror?” Tony asked, incredulous.

            “I posed naked for your dad after the serum,” Steve huffed in retort.

            “I don’t even care if that was a lie. Eww,” Tony responds.

            Bucky pauses fighting, holding one hostile back with his left arm. “Did you really pose for Howard? Naked?”

            “No, I just wanted Tony to shut up.”

            “ _I knew it_!”

            “Not the time!”

-

            “Pose naked for me Stevie,” Bucky cat called in the showers.

            They had a decontamination shower for the guys and one for Nat (a separate shower room for the Lady of the group of course) for after every mission. After a little fiasco where Clint was fungal poisoned by one strange creature they’d fought, it seemed like a good idea to wash up after battles. It was a precaution anyways. Then they’d get scanned by JARVIS and Bruce would patch them up if needed.

            “No thanks Buck. You couldn’t afford me,” Steve replies.

            “For the love of-this is getting old,” Tony called from his shower stall.

            “Howard did ask though, didn’t he?” Bucky asks.

            Steve leans out of his stall and looks over to Bucky’s only to see the naked red-head standing outside his stall, staring at Steve, and smirking like a sly fox. Steve rolled his eyes.

            “Yes actually. He did. He was very disappointed when I said no,” Steve answers, stepping back into his stall.

            “Please tell me you’re lying?” Tony pleads.

            “I wish I was Tony,” Steve responds while Bucky and Sam laugh.

            “Big guy, I’m not shocked you were getting very time forward offers from men,” Sam laughs.

            “What side you batting for again Sam?” Clint asks.

            “The one that gets pretty girls to kiss me. Maybe it’s just me, but I think if a heterosexual man is truly comfortable with his sexuality, he can admit when another man is aesthetically appealing. Regardless, I like tits too much to drop trou for any guy,” Sam’s response is eloquent wit and Steve can’t help but laugh.

            “I’m sure many a homosexual would be very sad to hear that Sam. You’re aesthetically appealing too,” Steve says, still laughing.

            “In that case, Ryan Reynolds and Chris Hemsworth are damn sexy,” Tony says it, and Steve can hear the smile in his voice.

            There are some mumbled agreements and Steve is almost done cleaning himself up when Bucky harps on him again.

            “Well Steve, seeing as you won’t pose naked for me, can I blow you?”

            “What the hell!”

            “Dude!”

            “Bucky, is now really the time to sexually harass me?”

            “I think I’m going to be sick. JARVIS! Prepare the lab!”

-

            After debriefing with Fury on the mission, Steve found himself in the communal kitchen to make himself some food. He wasn’t the best cook, but a grilled cheese with ham wasn’t beyond him. At least he thought so, when he saw his usual grilled cheese already laying on the stove after he pulled out his pan. He pressed a finger to the toasted golden bead and could still feel the warmth coming from it.

            “Might wanna eat quick Cap. I’m just dying to get a load of you. Naked,” Bucky purred from the kitchen’s entryway.

            “You will stop at nothing to get in my pants,” Steve groaned, picking up the plate with his sandwich and moving to the kitchen island to eat.

            Bucky practically prowled forward, his hair down loose around his face and his gray-blue eyes barely visible behind the dark auburn locks. He was wearing a tight Under Armor shirt that rode a little higher on his hips than usual, and loose baggy sweats that rode a little lower on his hips. Each step bared his solid midriff before immediately hiding it from view again.

            Then Bucky was right behind Steve, Steve could feel his warm minty breath on the back of his neck.

            “Perhaps that’s a good thing. After all, I know for a fact you’re still a good little catholic boy who hasn’t had sex yet. You don’t even masturbate unless absolutely necessary. How awfully boring Stevie,” Bucky’s lips brushed the back of Steve’s neck with each word, and then suddenly the assassin was gone.

            Steve looked around, but Bucky was nowhere in sight and Steve couldn’t even hear his breathing. Steve swallowed heavily and picked at his sandwich looking down to glare at his cock twitching heavily in his uniform pants frequently.

-

            Steve was next assaulted by Bucky after he was done eating and had went to his room. He was pressed against the wall by Bucky’s metal arm across his collar bone, almost to the point that his shoulders were pressing into the drywall. Bucky gave a small smirk before laying a kiss to Steve’s jaw.

            “Wow Stevie. Look at you, all hot and bothered by li’l ol’ me. Your poor cock must be aching, trapped in those tactical pants and you’re not giving it an ounce of attention,” Bucky purred, running his flesh hand over the prominent bulge of Steve’s dick.

            He couldn’t help the whine that surged up from his chest, he’d never seen Bucky like this. He’d seen Bucky flirt with Dames, back at dance halls and bars in the 40’s, but this was new. And, he had no clue what brought it on. He wasn’t going to say he was ungrateful though. That’s when Bucky, almost harshly, squeezed the head of Steve’s cock through his tactical pants.

            “Pay attention to me Stevie, not whatever thoughts are flitting through your head,” Bucky demanded, hand still gripping Steve’s cock.

            Steve let a small grunt escape his mouth and rocked into Bucky’s hand, trying to gain some friction. Bucky shook his head and _tsked_ but didn’t stop Steve.

            “You’re going to go fucking nuts if you keep ignoring this Steve. The sexual tension might just kill you,” Bucky pressed a kiss just below Steve’s ear before suddenly dragging Steve by his blonde hair to the bed.

            Bucky pinned him quickly, using his metal arm to his advantage and using that to hold both of Steve’s arms above his head while pinning his legs under thick muscled thighs. Steve gasped in shock at the vulnerable position but that sound was quickly eaten up by Bucky’s hot, insistent mouth on his. Bucky was good at kissing, tasting Steve’s palate with a warm and dexterous tongue before pulling back and nipping at Steve’s lips and diving once more to explore his mouth.

            “Buck,” Steve managed to groan in between one nipping kiss and another.

            “Wha’s a matter Stevie? All hot and bothered? Need to take a load off?” Bucky teased, unclipping Steve’s utility belt from his waist.

            Steve tried to cant his hips up but Bucky only placed his flesh hand over Steve’s lower abdomen to stop that movement. “No Stevie, this is my show. I’ll get to your cock, at my fucking pace, and you’ll love it.”

            Then Steve was being kissed again, and he felt the cold edge of a knife as Bucky used it to remove his shirt. Steve was grateful he’d taken off his uniform top, leaving his plain tee shirt underneath, otherwise, Bucky might’ve torn that one up with the knife too. What set him on edge and caused him to go taught as one of Clint’s bow-strings, was when he felt the blade pass over his cock which was thankfully protected by his pants still.

            “Oh? Sorry Cap, did that scare you?” Bucky asked, violently throwing the knife into the wall behind Steve’s bed.

            “I’m not scared,” Steve manages to press out before Bucky wraps a harsh grip around Steve’s jaw.

            “That so? I should scare you Stevie,” Bucky was growling lowly in his chest.

            Bucky pulled out some heavy looking magnetic cuffs from the back pocket of his sweats and Steve felt confidence return with the knowledge that he could break out of them. Bucky wrapped the cuffs around each of Steve’s wrists, guiding them so that he was laying on his cuffed wrists and pinning his arms down himself.

            “You know I can get out of these yeah?” Steve asked as Bucky sat up and started to explore his torso with dexterous hands.

            “You can’t. I had Stark make these cuffs to hold me at my peak strength. If you can get out of those, then I’ll let you do as you please. Whether that is finish yourself off or sock me in the face,” Bucky gave a mischievous smile resting his metal hand on Steve’s lower stomach.

            Steve started to struggle, even as Bucky calmly started to remove the last of his lingering gear. The different holsters and straps up and down his thighs and the knives hidden in the boots he’d yet to take off. It was only when he was down to his pants that he realized that those cuffs weren’t coming off, and weren’t breaking. Bucky gave him a small smile, still mischievous and warm, but also a little concerned.

            “Do you want this Stevie? Want your best friend in this whole world to have his wicked way with you?” Bucky whispered, and Steve could feel the weight of those words as heavy as Bucky on his thighs.

            “If I didn’t want this, wouldn’t I have called JARVIS for help?” Steve wants to cringe at his response but then his tactical pants are being yanked down his thighs, around his calves, and his cock is free and bobbing over his lower stomach.

            A piece of leather, one of his leg holsters most likely, is jammed between his teeth and Bucky is gripping his cock roughly. “Good. You spit that holster out, or drop it, and everything stops. You got that Doll?”

            Steve nods and locks eyes with Bucky. Bucky gives him another small smile before his face drops to something much more serious. Then he’s reaching for the knife again, yanking it out of Steve’s wall and running the flat of it over his thighs. The cool stung, but Bucky never flipped it over to the blade side. Though, he did run the sharp tip of it over the sensitive and ticklish places under Steve’s thighs and Steve has to tense himself or get nicked.

            He’s got nothing against a scrape or two, he heals easily enough, but blood isn’t a turn on for him and he knows Bucky is the same. The knife is back in the wall with a thump and Steve is writhing as the cool metal of Bucky’s thumb presses under his cockhead. He feels Bucky laugh more than he hears him, his attention locked on his cock in Bucky’s hands. Bucky leans down to kiss his jaw again before pulling Steve’s cock up towards his stomach roughly, but not brutally, and exposing his perineum as his balls follow the base of his cock.

            A calloused, warm, thumb presses into his perineum and jostles something electric inside of Steve, causing him to writhe under the ministration. Bucky is stroking Steve’s cock as well, his metal fist cool and slick and tight over Steve’s dick. It’s only when Steve starts getting close and rocking his hips that Bucky pulls away for the first time, standing completely and removing his shirt while Steve looks at his aching dick pitifully.

            “Look at that Doll, you’re leaking,” Bucky sighs almost laughingly, now shirtless and moving to sit on Steve’s knees again.

            And he is, copious globs of pre-cum ooze out of the pink tip of his cock and fall slowly to his heaving stomach. Bucky runs his metal forefinger over Steve’s slit, gathering some of his pre, before pressing to his slit more forcefully. Steve arches his back and tries to break the cuffs again, more than a little desperate.

            Bucky’s warm, and somehow lubed, flesh hand slides around Steve’s cock now. Steve is wondering when Bucky got the lube hidden at the back of his closet when a warm mouth closes around the head of his dick and he cries out around the holster between his teeth. Bucky’s mouth is wet, and hot, and his tongue keeps digging into Steve’s slit. He can’t help but thrust into the welcoming channel of Bucky’s fist and mouth.

            He feels his balls tighten in anticipation and he cries out muffled words of warning when Bucky pulls off of him again. Removing his hand, mouth, and entire body from Steve’s. Steve writhes, and tries to roll over. Completely ready to fuck a hole into his mattress and finish himself when Bucky presses his hips down with that cursed metal arm, stronger than he could hope to fight off in this state.

            “Look at you Stevie. A fucking work of art,” Bucky is purring praise and Steve feels heat sting his ears and cheeks. “Oh how fucking pretty. You blushing for me.”

            Steve’s tactical pants are practically ripped from his body, leaving him naked under Bucky’s very watchful gaze. Bucky crawls back over him and Steve catches a glimpse of Bucky’s erection tenting those low riding, thigh hugging, sweat pants and almost whines when instead of a hand or mouth, Bucky presses his thigh over Steve’s cock. Creating a tight, and firm space between Steve’s heaving stomach, and that thickly muscled thigh.

            “C’mon Doll, you wanna cum don’tchya?” Bucky teases, latching his mouth onto one of Steve’s nipples and reaching for them other with his hand.

            Steve whines in response, thrusting up into that nice space that Bucky made for his cock, and prays for Bucky to let him cum this time. He whines every time Bucky’s tongue or thumb brushes his nipples a little to roughly, and groans every time the seam of the inside of Bucky’s sweats catches on his cockhead. Eventually he draws his legs up a little, bracing his feet on the mattress for leverage, and fucks into Bucky’s thigh desperately.

            Bucky pulls away at the last moment again, his thigh now pinning both of Steve’s and leaving Steve’s poor cock to twitch and dribble pre all over Steve’s stomach. Steve throws his head back, frustration causing tears to sting at the corner of his eyes, all while Bucky continues to lick and pinch at his nipples. Bucky pulls away from his nipple to look down at his cock and Steve sees Bucky give a slight mocking wince.

            “Oh, that’s gotta be frustrating. You know, as little as I know you to jack off, I’m surprised a stiff breeze doesn’t get you going. As it is, it looks like a stiff breeze is all it would take to send you over the edge,” Bucky teases, standing up and dropping those forsaken sweat pants.

            Steve only glares in response.

            “Ooh, big bad Captain America. Excuse me while I shake and tremble in fear,” Bucky laughs, yanking Steve by his thighs down the mattress.

            Steve’s thighs are forcibly spread and Bucky kneels at the side of Steve’s bed, between his now wide spread thighs. One of Bucky’s hands gently wraps around Steve’s balls, while the other goes back to teasing his perineum. Then, Steve is crying as Bucky swallows his cock, down to the fucking base. He tips his head back and nearly bites through the thick tactical leather of his leg holster, thrusting up into Bucky’s relaxed throat. Bucky’s thumb gently traces the seam of his balls, a wet metal finger slides into his hole, and Bucky swallows around the head of his cock.

            Steve is gone, and all that’s left his white as his cock finally spews its load. His eyes are rolled back into his skull and his body is taught as a live wire. He almost doesn’t feel Bucky pull away once Steve is no longer cumming like a freight train, nor does he quite feel when Bucky reaches under him to deactivate the metal cuffs.

            “There, there Stevie. I’ve got you. C’mon back to me Doll,” Bucky talks Steve though the white haze, leading him back to reality.

            Steve sighs when he sees that he’d dropped the holster from his mouth at some point while he came. Though, the teeth marks now bitten into the thick leather are impressive enough to make him grateful he didn’t bite through it. Then Bucky pulls his head around to face the other and he’s being kissed once more. Though Steve is tempted to pull back when he gets a tongue-full of his own cum in return for pliantly returning Bucky’s kiss.

            He feels Bucky’s warm, still hard cock brush over his stomach and he reaches for the other.

            “No Steve,” Bucky says firmly.

            “But…you didn’t?”

            “I’ll cum later, most likely on those lovely, perky, pecs. For now, we gotta get you to stop shakin’,” Bucky says, gesturing Steve to look down.

            Steve sees that he is in fact shaking. His stomach, thighs, calves, and even his arms. He’s got a slight tremble all over.

            “C’mon Stevie. Let’s get you some water and some food and we’ll see about a round two,” Bucky says, pulling Steve gently to his feet.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated. Comments more so. No flames down in the comments please, I don't care for kink-shaming.
> 
> If you want to support me in my efforts to make a living writing fanfiction and my book here is my patreon:  
> https://www.patreon.com/ryuu149  
> I really would appreciate the help.


End file.
